


A Beginner's Guide to Commitment

by yowhothefisthis



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, John is shy, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Recreational Drug Use, Some angst, Underage Sex, alex and laf are kinda slutty, alex is a player, its not like a big thing tho, technically they're all underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yowhothefisthis/pseuds/yowhothefisthis
Summary: It started as a bet. Alex and Lafayette are running out of people they haven't slept with, so they try to sleep with John. It evolves from there. Idea from a fic I read on wattpad called Never Told A Lie





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so it's not very good... I just really like this idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic intro stuff. This chapter is really short and the others will definitely be longer.

A party, flashing lights, the smell of sex and weed fills the air. Loud music, slutty dancing. A typical saturday night for Alex. He is trying to find someone in this school he hasn't fucked yet. Maybe he shouldn't be here. It's not healthy, he knows that. But it's better than home. He barely has a home. Technically he has foster parents, the Schuylers. He is friends with their daughters, but he's rarely there. They don't care about him anyway. They care about their birth children, not Alex. He's fucked Angelica and Eliza, so there's nothing really there for him anyway. Most of the time he's at his friend Lafayette's house. Lafayette is the only one in the school who could rival his sluttiness. Lafayette has slept with most of the people he has. Alex and Lafayette have slept together, they still do occasionally. There's nothing romantic though. Alex doesn't do romance. He sleeps with people and then leaves. He has friends, sure. Lafayette and Hercules are his friends, most people wish they could be his friend, but he doesn't need anymore, really. There are rumors about him. Some people try to justify his behavior. They say he's aromantic, or something like that. He's not. He just fears commitment and yet stills needs to be desired, wanted. He's fucked up, and he knows that. He's kind of a paradox. His finishes his homework before he goes out, he has the best grades in his class, on the fast track to becoming valedictorian. And that's important to him. He needs to feel worthy.  
The party is too hot all the sudden. He goes outside, and sits on the steps. Lafayette joins him, smelling of weed.  
"You shouldn't smoke that stuff you know. It'll fuck you up"  
"Whatever. Why are you out here? Couldn't find someone you wanted?"  
"More like couldnt find anyone I haven't fucked yet"  
"Neither of us has fucked Hercules" As Lafayette says this, Hercules joins them on the steps.  
"You guys both know i'm straight. I only fuck girls"  
"We could totally change that you know"  
"Alex please. There must be someone here you haven't slept with"  
"There's no one in the school he hasn't fucked yet"  
"That's not true Laf, you know that"  
"I mean, that's true, you haven't fucked..."  
"You're not better than me. And I've never fucked that John kid"  
"The art competition one? That's the only person you haven't slept with?"  
"Yea, him. He's the only person I haven't fucked that I would"  
"I haven't fucked him either"  
"He's too shy to be honest. I've never seen him talk"  
"I bet I could get him"  
"Yea right, he doesn't even talk. Besides, if anyone could get him, it would be me"  
"Is that fighting talk, hamilton"  
"Guys, stop, seriously, He might not even be into guys"  
"That doesn't mean anything Herc. And Laf, yes, you're on"  
"20 to the first person to sleep with him"  
"Let's go"  
"Really guys"  
And so the bet was started. No one was prepared for how it would end. 

John was spending his saturday night at home, as usual. He didn't have many friends, so there was no one to hang out with. He was drawing, also as usual. He was pretty good at art. It was his "thing". Most people only knew his name because of the art competition he won a couple years ago. He had to stand in front of the school and it was one of the worst things that's ever happened to him. John was a quiet kid. He didn't talk much, he had a nice family and a nice home, which was really all he needed. It wasn't all he wanted though. He wanted real friends, besides Eliza Schuyler, who sometimes talked to him, but only because she talked to everyone. Most of all though, he wanted a boy. A boy he couldn't have. He wanted Alex, but he know his reputation. Alex was brave, Alex was handsome, Alex had friends, Alex slept with everyone. Alex was everything John wasn't. So he just admired him in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day...

It was a typical Tuesday. John was dragged out of his bed by his mother, got in the shower, then ate a granola bar on the way out the door. This is where it stopped being typical. He got on the bus as usual, however before he could sit in his usual seat at the back, someone grabbed him and pulled him into their seat.   
"Hello, I don't believe we've ever met, I'm Lafayette"  
"I'm sorry?" John was shocked.   
"There is nothing to apologize for mon ami, I was simply making your acquaintance"  
"Why?"  
"You seem like a nice guy, and you're not bad looking either" Laf had always been charming.   
"I... Thanks I think" It was then that the bus stopped and none other than Alexander Hamilton got on.   
"Laf, what the fuck, why is someone in my seat?"  
"I'm so sorry, I'll leave"  
"Oh, it's John. It's no problem, you're totally welcome to stay. I bet we could fit three people" John had no idea what was happening, but suddenly he was pressed up against his crush of 3 years, and he could barely breath.   
"So Laf, did you study for that chemistry quiz today?"  
"Of course not, you know me"   
"You really start studying, you know. Anyway, what about you John?"  
"What?"   
"The chemistry quiz, today, did you study"   
"Oh. Yea I did"   
"Nice! A guy after my heart, unlike Laf" John fell silent at that, his face bright red. Over his head, Alex winked at Laf. Finally they were at the school, and JOhn left the bus as soon as possible, not without hearing Alex's "Sit with us at lunch, OK" first. He ran to the bathroom and locked the door. What was happening? He had never been more terrified in his life. He didn't think Alex even knew his name, so why was he talking to him all the sudden. Why was Alex, the most amazing person in the school (In John's opinion), talking to him, John, who just sometimes did art. John was possibly the least "cool" person in the school. Why were Alex and Laf, two very handsome, popular people, flirting with him? Maybe they ran out of other, more attractive, conquests and he was the last resort. That was probably it. He was the last person they hadn't slept with, so out of boredom they were going for him. He wasn't going to sleep with them though, he had never wanted to sleep with anyone. Not even Alex. He was totally obsessed with Alex, but he didn't want to sleep with him. He wasn't into that. What he was, however, was late for class. He ran through the halls to english, bursting through the door right as the bell rang. He didn't know anyone in this class, so he just sat in the back.   
The day passed fairly quickly, and soon he was on his way to lunch. Lunch was usually somewhat lonely for John; he would sit at a table by himself, and eventually the other seats would be full with people he didn't know, and they would ignore him. Today though, today was different, because as soon as he had his food, he was being waved over by Alex. Alex, who apparently wanted John to sit with him, and his friends, in the middle of the cafeteria. He went, only because he was powerless to Alex, and would probably jump off a cliff is Alex asked him. He sat down, and was immediately excitedly greeted by Alex, and then by the rest of his friends, albeit with less enthusiasm. John was surrounded by the most popular people in the school; Alex, Hercules, Angelica, Eliza, and Maria, Eliza's girlfriend. Laf had lab apparently, and couldn't join them. The conversation flowed, mostly over John's head, except for Alex's occasional flirting remarks directed at him, which he never knew how to respond to.   
Everything at the table seemed normal, except for John's presence. He figured he sneak out, and go back to his usual corner. When he tried to leave, however, he was promptly pulled down and grabbed by Alex. He didn't seem to plan on letting go, either.   
"Why are you leaving?"  
"Oh, uh sorry, I was just gonna go eat somewhere else"  
"What, No! Stay with us, please" Who was John to resist that pout. He was also being held tightly by Alex, so he didn't have much of a choice. Lunch passed in blur of Alex talking, and Alex being near John, and Alex flirting with John. Too soon and yet not soon enough it was time to go.   
As it turns out, he had his next class, art, with Alex. They held hands the whole way there, and John didn't know what to think. The art teachers gave him a look when he walked in, and he tried his best to communicate his own confusion through his eyes. Alex didn't let go of him, and soon they were working side by side. Laf was across from them, and looked rather upset about something. John looked over at Alex, who was looking at him at the same time. He broke eye contact to look at Alex's paper. He was shocked. Alex was awful at art. John was pretty good, and compared to Alex he was practically Monet. Alex saw him looking, and tried to explain.   
"Yeah... I'm really bad at art. I don't know, it's just the one thing I can't get the hang off"  
"Um... Yeah you're not great" Alex's face suddenly lit up.  
"Hey, maybe you could teach me?"   
"Oh god. I don't know. I'm not that good"  
"You're amazing"  
"Oh... thanks. I mean, I guess I could"  
"Great! Can we do at your house?"   
"At.. my house?"   
"Yeah! We can do it there right?"  
"Uh. I mean I guess... It might be better-" He was cut off by Alex.  
"Great! Can we do today after school?"  
"Today?"  
"Yeah- it's not like you have plans, right?"  
"Um.. No"  
"Perfect! I'll be there at 4" With that, Alex bounded out of seat. Laf looked thoroughly less happy than he did earlier, which is saying something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so would you guys rather I do more frequent but shorter updates, or longer less frequent ones? Idk   
> Hope you enjoyed... I really have no idea what to do with this. Like i have plot ideas but beyond that nothing. Do yall want longer chapters??? I have no idea what i'm doing  
> Next chapter will be alex's pov art tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and tell me if you liked anything here or if you want me to keep writing this. I'll try to update regularly but I might not... Thanks for reading


End file.
